


There's a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly

by sparklingtrash



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtrash/pseuds/sparklingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And now I have you.</i>     Marco said with an easy smile.</p>
<p>Mats blinked up at him, Marco being taller then him like this was a strange sensation to his straining eyes. He seem to have taken that as some kind of encouragement, because  he stood up and closed the small space separating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after bvb's derby win.

_From Mats:_ are you still up?

_To Mats:_ yep

_From Mats:_ i’m going over

 

Marco just raised his eyebrows somewhat at the last text, it was a bit surprising that Mats was on his way to his place at half past eleven, but after the utterly fantastic day they had Marco hardly cared. In less than fifteen minutes he heard the doorbell ring and went to let Mats in. He found himself facing Mats Hummels in his usual glory while looking also very intoxicated.

_Are you drunk?_ Marco wanted to ask the obvious question, he couldn’t help it almost coming to his lips, but Mats just ignored Marco standing there and strolled past him into the house, not waiting for an invitation.

Marco could see his walking wasn’t a hundred percent steady, but to a casual observer it wouldn’t have been so obvious and that impressed him. Marco followed Mats inside the kitchen where he already made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Marco settled against the wall as he let his his eyes go over Mats slowly, he was wearing black jeans with a dark grey hoodie and his hair was a mess, of course being Mats he was basically perfect even like this.

He waited for Mats to start talking, but he hasn’t for a while, and Marco couldn’t help asking.

_Shouldn’t you be in Gelsenkirchen? With Benni’s birthday and all I figured it’d be hard to get you away from there._

_Nope._ Mats paused briefly, like he was contemplating wether he should say more, but went on nonetheless.

_He doesn’t want me around. Not now anyway. He has company, and other stuff to worry about._ The trace of bitterness was still there in his voice no matter how he tried to keep it out.

_And now I have you._ Marco said with an easy smile.

Mats blinked up at him, Marco being taller then him like this was a strange sensation to his straining eyes. He seem to have taken that as some kind of encouragement, because he stood up and closed the small space separating them.

Mats was standing very close at once, Marco could smell the alcohol on his breath, not beer, but something stronger with a sweetness to it. Mats’ head was cocked to the side, like he was weighting the pros and cons of a decision to be made, and after a short while he seemed determined, in one way or another.

He finally cut the remaining gap between them, kissing Marco gently, but with intent, taking Marco’s lower lip between his. He pushed Marco backwards until he had him crowded up against the wall.

Marco kissed back almost instantly, his hand gripping the material of Mats’ hoodie, pulling him in closer. He licks into Mats’ mouth tentatively, chasing the taste of liquor, but getting drunk on the kiss instead. Mats pulls him even closer, switching their positions up so he’s the one prepped up against the wall, his hands wandering up and down Marco’s sides with urgency. Marco can clearly feel Mats’ harndness pressed up flush against him and his hands wander to his belt, unfastening it.

He lets out a sigh against Marco’s lips, his breath washing over Marco’s tongue as his hands slip down to cup Marco’s ass, first just through his sweatpants, then pushing one hand in it slowly touching the soft skin there. Marco has his hands running around Mats’ torso, settling in the small of his back and he can feel Mats’ fingers going through his hair, rubbing against his scalp.

Marco’s hands wander on, stroking Mats’ hips, just above the waistband of his boxers, excruciatingly slow. He moans into Marco’s mouth, clearly longing for more, pushing his hips up desperately. Marco can feel his heart beating through his layers of clothes, a quick hum drumming against his ribcage, both their breathing sounding way too loud in the quiet of the room.

Marco smiles into the kiss, enjoying winding Mats up, but having mercy on him after a while, slipping his hand into his boxers, curling his fingers around his lenght. It feels so right, he sighs with the relief of it, moving his head up and back with a little to much force against the wall. Marco pulls his hand out for a second, just to spit into his palm and Mats is already missing it on himself. Marco strokes him, the added lubrication making it all the better. Marco goes on like this for a few minutes, twisting his hand just right, kissing his way up Mats’ neck, jacking him off.

Then Marco goes down, dropping to his knees slowly, his hands trailing down on his way on Mats’ chest, pulling his jeans and boxers down with him. Mats’ hand go automatically to Marco’s hair, pushing his fingers in it, pulling on the soft blonde strands a little. Marco’s kissing his way up his hips. Mats can feels his hot breath on his cock and he fights against the urge to just push his head down on him. He feels Marco’s lips nuzzle against his cock, licking at the head just a little. His hands are caressing up his lenght, taking Mats into his mouth finally.

Mats is pushing his head back against the wall with too much effort, but he’s too far gone to care, sighing with relief as Marco slides his lips down on him again and again. Mats looks down on him and he can see Marco’s long, blond lashes flutter against his cheeks, it’s almost angelic, a stark contrast to the lewd noises he makes as his tongue laps at him eagerly. Marco sucks him off like that for a while, then he pulls of abruptly and Mats wants to whine at that, missing the contact instantly, wanting to feel Marco’s mouth on him again, suddenly feeling the cold in the kitchen.

Marco just sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth with his hand, while taking out his vibrating, quietly ringing phone from his back pocket. He takes a look at the screen , pushing at it to make it stop, then swiftly putting it on the table near them, going back with his attention at Mats like it was nothing. Mats’ hands go into the blond locks again, running his fingers through them, humming in appreciation.

Marco’s bobbing his head eagerly, taking Mats in deeper each time, swirling his tongue just right, driving him crazy. He can feel himself getting more and more wound up, edging closer to coming, with Marco covering with his hands what he can’t with his mouth.

Mats opens his eyes, looking down at Marco, his hair messy, his lips are a shocking shade of pink, shiny with spit stretched around him. He’s almost coming when he can suddenly hear Marco’s phone ring again next to them, and it starts to move closer to the edge of the table while vibrating.

Suddenly Mats is really annoyed at that damn phone for ringing at the worst possible moment, keeping him from coming down Marco’s throat, so he reaches out impulsively and takes the phone from where it is.

Frustrated, without thinking, or looking at the screen, he takes the call, pushing the phone to his ear.

_This is Marco Reus’ phone you’re calling, he’s too busy sucking my cock to answer, sorry._ Mats goes through the words very quickly, he’s not even sure whoever is on the other end of the line can understand him properly, but he doesn’t care he just disconnets the call and tosses it back on the table.

Marco looks up at him with huge eyes, lips pushed together in protest, unable to say anything, but Mats is too far gone to care so he pushes Marcos head back on his dick, moaning in satisfaction as he takes Mats back in almost all the way.

It doesn’t take long after that, a few pulls of Marco’s hands, twisting on the upturn, his mouth sucking hotly around Mats, his nose brushing up softly against his stomach. Marco can feel Mats going tense under his hands, coming in his mouth as he knocks his head back against the wall moaning, his hands still at his head, holding on for dear life as Marco swallows around him.

Marco pulls of him after Mats finally lets go of him, standing up, licking his lips. He looks good, especially fucked out a little like this. Mats can’t resist to pull him in for a slow kiss, and he tastes salty on his tongue. Marco reaches out to his phone, taking a look at his call history, his eyes going wide immediately.

_Fuck,_ he says -- _it was Mario._


End file.
